Night-Mare
by DEATHxCHAN
Summary: Nightmare Moon didn't die. Sarah finds that out, when memories of her old life hit her, remembering that she is the actual nightmare. She didn't plan on returning to Equestria, but after two years, curiosity got the better of her. So with her skateboard in the backpack she first needs to win everyponys trust, before finding out: What the hell actually happened that day?
1. Chapter 1

_**First step: Crash the wedding**_

Jeez, where to start? I know my friends have written every once in a while a fanfiction in first person, but this will be more like a diary for me. Whether you belief this story is actually true or not. Oh man, where the hell (should I write Tartarus, I wonder?) should I start?

Story of my life as a human? Not interesting. And pretty normal too. I mean, I even have parents, a little brother and I like driving with my skateboard around the neighborhood. My human appearance isn't outstanding at all. I have long black hair, I don't look like a supermodel, my skin is normal color too, a little brown from the family trip even. My eyes are chocolate brown and NOT blue. I am not particular awful looking, heck I even had a few boyfriends. I was on teenage hormones, 'kay?

Even NOW I'm acting like a teenager after remembering who I really am. Must be because I wasn't even Nightmare Moon in particular for more than a few hours. After I was born I got shot directly to the moon of a planet called Equis, where I went into some kind of sleep/coma in order to avoid becoming insane. Then getting back to Equis and getting blasted by the elements of harmony. Damn, I never want to go through that one again. That was the most disturbing memory I recalled.

Now, I lived sixteen years a normal human life until one day I had a dream right before my 16th birthday. Dreaming what actually happened to me, plus a few of Luna's memories (mostly magic, how to use an alicorn body, etc). I was sweating bullets and when I woke up, I was like...

I needed to spend 5 weeks in the nuthouse.

After that little episode, I needed to see a psycho doc, because I was depressed, confused, but mostly depressed. I was thinking: "Is my life a lie? Am I going insane? Was I obsessed with THAT show?"

Yup, you guys got it. Nightmare Moon is officially a pegasister. Meh, for convenience sake, just call me by my human name Laura. So, back to the pegasister thing: my favorite pony or rather ponies are Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. They could be sisters, don't you think? Although I like it when they're shipped together too.

How did I get into writing about this all? Meh, since I started it, I might as well go through with this. So after I got over my confusion and depression, I decided to tell my family about all this. More like I showed them, knowing they would put me straight back into the nuthouse. Hell, I needed to disturb earths time in order to get them to belief me, meaning I made it night at lunch time. Almost caused a few planes to crash. As far as I researched nothing mayor happened. Well, I hope so...

I put things back into order. First time I used the sun. Well, earth is not like Equis, so I actually moved the planet and EVERY-FREAKING-THING on it. How? NOTHING here has any magic resistance and I freely powered myself up with both the sun AND the moon. It's an alicorn thing and being a night goddess and all, I can't really explain it. I just can't do this stuff on Equis, since Celestia "reserved" the sun and Luna the moon. I can use the moon, when I posses Luna. Not any other time, except I lock her away magically or do something else.

So yeah, my family's reaction. Uhh...yeah~...

How do I put this?

Well my brother thought it was cool and asked me all kinds of questions. My parents...

It took some time to warm up. It certainly helped I was blood related to them, so I got some instinct bonuses. But how the heck did I end up here in the first place? How come I became my mother' and father's daughter? How come I lived a normal human life and THEN all of the sudden remembered my old life. How come my magic returned?

For two years I ignored all those questions. I lived my life on, knowing I would never be accepted at my birthplace. Eventually my parents came over it, my stay at the nuthouse became a joke among my friends and me and most importantly I continued with my hobby: skateboarding.

Of course, I could suppress it for only so long. I knew my body would stop aging once I hit the 20. I'd survive my family and every child I'd get would be a half-god/-goddess and would eventually find a way to Equestria. It wouldn't take long for Celestia or Luna to find out who they truly were. There was always the chance they would turn up as alicorns, which would narrow down the results really quick. And once they "decoded" his or her or their magic reading (I can't put it into better terms), they'd be in danger.

There's one thing about traveling between worlds. It's as good as impossible to do it right, even for alicorns. Solar waves, radiation, to sum it up EVERYTHING the cosmos can throw against you IS going to be thrown at you. Without a strong enough shield, you won't even survive the travel.

What does it all have to do with going back to Equestria? Well, accidental time travel is not out of the question. I may have been away from Equestria for 16 years, but who knows where I might land? Good thing I could take safety measurements in order to come back to the earth in the right timeline. It's like marking a book on a certain page where you stopped reading. It's not like I'll be gone for one second and come back in the next, but rather I come back after the exact time I stayed on Equis.

So, now to the day I decided to go back to my birthplace. I call it my birthplace, because my home was now here on earth.

I was sitting on the roof of the house, staring into the moon thinking about the questions I mentioned earlier. More than once have I thought about going back in order to find those answers. I was just afraid Celestia and Luna would kill me before I was able to find them. I doubted they would ever belief I was not the same as before.

"Hey!"

My brother climbed out of his window and joined me. He wrapped an arm around me and pressed me against himself. He knew exactly what I was thinking about. "You should go, you know?"

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. In return my little bro gave me a smile. "You'll just go insane and go eternal night again. Like that last time, when you almost did that because you couldn't find your DVD."

I blushed. "Th-that...I-I wouldn't..."

"You turned me into an apple after you found out I was the one who hid it from you."

I put his head down. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to turn you into a chicken for at least a month." I told him. We shared a laugh, before the two of us looked up into the sky. "You really think so?"

"I talked with mom and dad today. We all think it is for the best." He hardened his grip on my arm. "And if any of those candy suckers does anything to you, I'm gonna give them a good smack with the Pipe of Doom."

Don't ask about the last part.

XIII

They already had my bag prepared for me. Inside were some of my things, mp3 and the like, and a picture of my family. My family even had something special for me: a new skateboard in blue color with lightning all over it. I later enchanted the wheels, so I could use it not only on the road, but on dirt paths, grass and the like.

"Good luck." my mother told me.

"Promise you come back." my father asked of me.

"Show 'em what you got."

Those were all the words I needed to hear. I gave each of them a hug, before I walked in the middle of the living and inhaled a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." I announced, before channeling my magic. It was a dark blue, almost black. Or to put it better it was black with a blue glowing. I extended my arm, releasing the magic from my hand. A ball of magic stopped in front of the chimney and started forming a portal. My arm was stretched out the entire time, until the portal was finished. I was breathing a bit heavily and a few balls of sweat had formed on my forehead.

I was ready.

I only needed one set of clothes: my jeans, my white shirt, my black vest, a black jacket in my back and my brow hiking boots. I learned how to clean that stuff and repair it with my magic.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Not goodbye. It could be interpreted as never see again. No it was a silent promise. A promise that I would come back, ALIVE.

I couldn't help myself. I put on my bag, grabbed my skateboard and shouted: "MOONJUMP!" and jumped through the portal. I'm sure I heard my brother falling to the ground, laughing his ass off.

_Later mom. Later dad. Later bro._

XIII

After what seemed like the universe sliding away besides me, I stumbled through the portal, still being in my human form. "Wow, wow, whoa...! Got it." I managed to catch myself. The portal behind me closed, making some noise. "Well, not exactly the place I wanted to land in, but I can always teleport I guess." I mumbled to myself. I used the power of the moon and sun from earth, so in case Celestia and Luna would notice me, I would at least be able to flee. Hey, I promised on coming back to my family alive.

I was in a cave, but I didn't recognize it right away. I turned on my nightmare eyes, giving me basically night vision, but at the same time exposing who I really am. My eyes basically turn into the eyes I have in my pony form.

I pulled my skateboard tighter to my body, readjusted my bag and started walking. It wasn't long until I found a weak magical barrier. I frowned at my found, not expecting to have to go against magic so soon. I was barely back at home after all, so it kind of unnerved me. Equestria wasn't heaven, you know? So out of caution I broke every spell around this place.

I stopped in my tracks, when all off the sudden I heard sobbing. The cave was a one way trip, so I only needed to turn around a corner to find the source: Twilight.

_Oh don't tell me...Celestia will recognize me the moment I teleport in! Disguise or not, my magical signature will give me away. Then again, it just so might be my only chance of proving myself._

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, as I approached the unicorn sitting on the ground. Her head jerked around, revealing teary eyes, which went wide upon seeing me. "What...Who are you?" she asked. I smiled and crouched down in front of her. "Somepony familiar. Although" I shrugged "I'm not much of a pony right now." I grinned. "You can call me Sarah for now. What happened? There was a magical barrier and some other spells here, but I broke through them. Someone obviously tried to keep you in here. Mind sharing?"

Twilight hesitated at first, but then she started telling me her story. Slow paced at first, but then she was literally crying her eyes out as to how nopony would belief her that the Cadance at the wedding was a fake. She told me basically everything that happened in the two parter of the episode up until the point we were now.

"Changelings, yeah. The bastards are tricky. And if what you say is true, the queen is fueled up with love from your brother, making her temporarily as strong as an alicorn." I closed my eyes and focused. "Huh, go figure."

"What?" Twilight asked. I smirked. "We're not alone. And this definitely is not a changeling. Come on, I'll carry you." Before she could even give her answer, I was carrying Twilight in my one arm, while riding my skateboard.

"A-a-are you sure this is safe?" Twilight asked. I illuminated the way with my free hand, waiting for the wall to appear. "Safer than increasing my speed with my magic."

"Wall ahead!"

"That's where we're heading." I blasted the wall with a quick spell, causing Twilight to shriek. I jumped off my board and threw it up with my feet, so my left arm could catch it.

"Please...don't...do this, again." Twilight took some deep breaths. "No promises." I replied with another grin.

"Who...?" a new voice asked. Cadance surprisingly didn't get hit by anything, but she had seen better days. Looks like she still doesn't quite get the hang of putting herself into a deep slumber.

"Is that...?"

"Twilight?" Cadance asked. I let Twilight down. "If you want to be 100% sure, ask her something only she would know."

Cadance, apparently not freaked out by my appearance, immediately caught up and did that little special hoofshake with Twilight.

"CADANCE!" Twilight exclaimed happily and gave her former foalsitter a tackle-hug. I watched them for a while, but then I felt the need to go between them. "Okay, as much as I hate interrupting this, we got a wedding to crash."

I approached the two. "Who are you?" Cadance asked. "Rather, what are you?"

"Call me Sarah. As to what I am, normally a pony, but right now I'm a human. It's a long story and we don't have time. Anyways, the changeling queen is going to be a pretty tough opponent, even for Celestia, since she's not expecting anything. Changelings have the power to hypnotize, so I guess the queen will give your bro the order to drop the shield, as soon as we go in or when the ceremony is completed. But we got one ace up our sleeves." I grinned.

"What ace?" Cadance asked.

"Two alicorns should be able to overpower the queen."

"But...I'm not strong enough. And aunt Luna is always asleep during the day. Her chambers are teleport-proved." the pink alicorn told me.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about either of you two."

Cadance and Twilight's eyes widened. "You're an alicorn?" The two asked.

I just nodded. "Come on, let's get this show on the road." I pulled them up in my magic and looked for the magic source that felt like the sun, but wasn't the sun. It took me a minute, but when I got it, I teleported us out of the cave.

XIII

"What's up, suckers?!" I exclaimed, when we arrived right in front of Chrysalis, still disguised and Shining Armor. Must have been quite the shocker to see a hairless ape appearing out of nowhere. Must have been more of a shocker to see a second Cadance appearing.

My focus wasn't on the fake Cadance at the moment. My eyes scanned for a certain Princess, until I found her. "Seriously Celly. Not trusting your own student? You're a real bitch, you know that?" I needed to say it, just to see the reactions of the ponies.

It. Was. Worth. It.

Celestia found her composure back rather quickly and asked in a sharp tone: "Who are you?"

"Really?" I deadpanned. "You didn't recognize my magical signature? Whatever, we can talk later. I got a changeling to beat up." I put my skateboard down, jumped on it and used my magic to increase my speed rapidly. The bug managed to doge, which was impressive, given what she was wearing. Shining Armor tried even hypnotized to live up to his name and protect the fake Cadance with a shield. Luckily Chrysalis did not include a second alicorn in her plan, so I just hold out my hand and shot a dark beam at "Cadance", which easily broke through the shield and hit the changeling queen directly.

My target hit the wall on the other end of the hall. She fell to the ground afterwards, but her disguise was still up. "Jeez, I think I hate queens who are pumped up with love."

In the meantime the royal guards and Celestia didn't know what to do. They just couldn't figure out who the real Cadance was. "Out of the way!" I threw a bunch of ponies with my magic away, so I could fully charge with my board at Chrysalis. She was still rubbing her forehead, when she finally noticed me coming very fast. There was no room to dodge, Shining had already been proven useless, so she reacted by creating a green shield around herself, taking the energy from the love she stored over months. I got cocky and didn't put enough energy into my fist. I got completely repelled. Me and my board flew away and hit the ground.

But the green magic was just the revealer I needed. Everypony now knew who the real and who the fake Cadance was. I smirked as I got up and finally got rid of my bag. "Gotcha."

Chrysalis now noticed too that she had revealed herself and growled dangerously. "You...I was so close. But whatever, it looks like I'll just have to improvise." Green fire surrounded her and revealed the real Chrysalis. The audience gasped loudly. I turned towards the elements of harmony and shook my head at them. "You know, you five, when Twilight gave me that speech before you all defeated me, it really got me thinking. But you know what impression you're giving me now? That you're all just a bunch of hypocrites." It needed to be said. "Aren't friends supposed to trust each other? That's at least what I expect from my friends.

Whatever, back to the matter at hand. You said you just needed to improvise? Well" I chuckled "you'll need to do one heck of an improvising, if you think you can defeat two alicorns."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Simple. Twilight, you remember I said I was an old acquaintance of yours?" I asked the unicorn. "Yes...? Do I know you from somewhere?"

I snorted. "Come on girl, I already gave you a hint. What did I say earlier? Speech you gave me?"

Twilight frowned. "Well, I guess it'd be easier to just show you. By the way, do me a favor and don't shoot me with the elements of harmony again." I shuddered. "NOT COMFORTABLE."

That said I started releasing my magic. I flew into the sky and was soon surrounded by a ball of dark energy. It's the same Luna used to transform. I broke out of it, when the transformation was completed and revealed my true self. I could almost taste the fear of the ponies, like Chrysalis could taste love. She was obviously taken aback by seeing me in my alicorn form.

"Nightmare Moon..." Celestia stuttered in disbelief.

"Ah, feels good!" I stretched my wings after landing on the ground. I wasn't wearing my armor, since I lost it. Most likely the elements destroyed it.

I smirked over to the bug queen. "Let's dance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Insect Spray**

I used Blueblood as a shield. At least I planned, but oh well, I couldn't find him in the heat of the battle. Chrysalis pretty soon found her composure and still tried to conquer Canterlot. I can think of at least 20 ways this was a bad idea, even if she would succeed.

What was more, I tried to bring up the moon. Not to bring eternal night of course, but rather to wake up a certain "mother" of mine. If you think about it, she is in a very abstract way my mother.

Anyways, the changelings were now no longer disguised and all hell had broken loose. The royal guard was totally outnumbered because the changelings had switched places with a good amount of them. I guess Luna was kept busy outside, the reason she didn't burst in like I expected her to do so.

I kept my focus on Chrysalis, shooting beams of darkness at her, while blocking her attacks or dodging them. She in return basically did the same. Luckily I didn't need to care about friendly fire. Two third of the area was occupied by changelings. What was a little surprising, but should actually not have surprised anypony, Chrysalis did care for friendly fire. Every time she accidentally hit one of her subjects, she got more frustrated, but I could also see guilt in her eyes, however short it appeared there.

After another failed shot I flew straight up, trying to get myself in a better position. "You're at least as annoying as a damn cockroach. How does that constant buzzing not get on your nerves?" I asked her, while deciding for a little change and shot multiple lightning strikes out of my horn. She still had a mass amount of love stored, making repelling my attack pretty easy. The lightning hit the ground and one unlucky guard.

Chrysalis herself took off into the air and eyed me suspiciously. "I have heard stories about you. The mare in the moon, banished by her own sister."

"Let's make one thing clear, shall we? I'm not Luna. In a totally abstract way you can call her my mother, which makes me basically a creature that was born out of negative emotions. Oh well, Screwball is even weirder. I heard Discord made her out of candy or something."

I got two changelings into my magical grip and threw them right at Chrysalis. The queen dodged, but caught her underlings before they hit the ground. "I don't understand you. Together we could-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't even bother giving me that speech." I rolled my eyes. "I can list you many reasons why I don't want that...anymore." Almost forgot to add the last part. "But the most popular my brother and me agreed on is wayyyyyy too much paperwork." I cut the conversation short, by continuing with my assaults on her. It was just my usual beams. Sooner or later her shield just had to break and I myself have a lot of energy reserves.

_Good thing I didn't strain my reserves when I traveled back to this candy-colorful planet._

I kept Chrysalis busy with my attacks, but she just wouldn't give in an inch. She even found room to attack back. We flew around the area, circling each other and shooting spells at each other. I suppose Celestia and Luna kept themselves busy with supporting their own troops, waiting until Chrysalis and I tired each other out.

**"NIGHTMARE MOON!"**

Or not.

Luna appeared, releasing a shockwave of her own magic. _Thought she'd never show up._

Luna's eyes were white because of the power she was showing and damn she looked pissed. The downside was she was pissed because of me not the bugs. As you have probably already guessed, she started assaulting me. I teleported in order to dodge and simply continued my attacks on the bug queen. It surprised her and I got a good hit on her.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Thought you could sneak away, just 'cause I got a little angry goddess on my tail? Oh shit..." I teleported again. Luna landed on the spot I've previously been, causing the ground to shake and cracks to appear.

"Jeez, ever heard of anger management?" Good movie, but it wouldn't help me in my situation. All in all, Luna became now really mad and easily lost focus of her surroundings. No one was really safe from her attacks, which wasn't actually a bad thing.

"Wow Lulu, I better keep up my kill count." I grinned at her.

I don't suppose I need to say what kind of effect my words had on her, do I? Thinking back now, I wonder if she was even hearing me. She just let her power go out of control in order to kill me. It may sound dumb on paper, however, it made it impossible for someone like me to take over her mind while it was as good as not there.

The reason I kept aggravating her was I hoped she'd actually got a lucky hit on Chryssy. Speaking of her, I still kept an eye on her, which was getting more and more difficult, considering the angry mare trying to turn me into roast beef. Chrysalis of course tried to use that to her advantage and started shooting me. Now with two crazy mares on my tail, all I could do was take off and dodge as many attacks as possible. The only things I could hit were the changelings that got in my way.

I couldn't focus on the battle going around in Canterlot, but the changelings were still up in the air, fighting, so my guess was it wasn't going that well. Probably the reason Chrysalis didn't ditch the place by that time. She totally should have, because Celestia decided since Luna is taking care of me, she could take care of Chrysalis. The bug got taken by surprise again, but she recovered. Apparently changelings had an ability to recover their chitin armor, as long as there was love they had stored inside themselves.

"Wow Celly. And I thought all you could do was relying on the elements."

She gave me quick glance, but I didn't have time to wait for her reply. The next shot Luna let out took care of the ceiling above us. By some miracle and a little un-luck, no one (not even a changeling) got injured.

I found my skateboard and my luggage. With my magic I quickly threw both of my bag and board into a corner, but it came to the price of being hit by Luna. I crashed on the ground and slit over it, taking ponies and changelings with me, mostly changelings.

I wouldn't be me, if I would be defeated by a single blast. "I seriously want my armor back." I got back into the air, while shaking my head. Celestia was horn to horn, literally, with Chrysalis. I got my speed up with magic and tackled directly into the ling. Both of them were surprised by my action, especially Celestia and hey, even Luna stopped in her tracks. "I should have some insect spray in my back...actually wait. I think I REALLY do have some in my bag..." I went shopping the week prior and I remembered I accidentally left it there. "Oh oh..."

Both of us teleported away, dodging attacks from several bugs. Despite my words, I didn't teleport next to my bag, because it would have been suicide at the moment. However I did teleport next to the cake, just to annoy Celestia by taking a little snack. I didn't come to it. The cake exploded through a blast, soaking my fur full of the cream. A quick spell and it was gone, leaving me in the open for another hit from a unicorn guard this time. I shot him a glare, causing him to cringe in response. Shaking my head I took out a changeling that was about to sneak up on him. The guard gaped at the fallen body and then at me. "Keep your focus soldier." I told him before taking off into the air.

I took my time for an overview of the situation and it was not looking well. The royal guard was getting overwhelmed. We had to take out Chrysalis, fast. "This is getting really annoying." _I doubt I of all ponies can convince Cadance and Shining to pull out their stunt they would normally do._

Chrysalis and I both shot our beams at each other and got caught up in a struggle. Of course nopony helped out of the pinch.

HA! Gotcha!

There actually was a pony who decided to help me. Belief me, I was pretty stupefied too as the small lavender beam hit Chrysalis. It was weak but enough of a distraction for me to win the struggle and in result toasting the armor of the queen a little. She regenerated.

"Oh, come on! Just how long were you sucking love out of the idiot over there?" Said idiot was out of the hypnosis by the way. Chrysalis laughed. "Oh, not for very long. He just has so much love for her."

"If I wouldn't have seen your regeneration, I'd have totally doubted that. I've been stuck on a planet with over 7 billion beings, most of them forgotten what true love is."

We didn't get any further in our conversation, because Celly and Lulu decided to get some hits on us. I crashed into the ground again. The beam had hit my left wing, frying it in the process. It was numb. Oh well, better than feeling the burn. Still...

"Gee thanks, so much for flying." I said sarcastically. Unfortunately Chrysalis didn't take it with dry humor like I did. She was now really, REALLY pissed. And she decided to take it out on the trouble maker responsible for her plans going seriously wrong.

I was channeling magic in order to get back to my human form, since with one wing that I couldn't even feel this body was counterproductive for me. As you can guess from my choice of words, I didn't transform back. Chryssie was aiming at Twilight and I was pretty sure the shot would have seriously damaged her, if not killed. So instead of transforming, I teleported right in front of her. A shield would have been a much better idea, but I reacted in the heat of the moment and sucked it all up.

"Nggrh!"

Let me tell you, it hurt. Not as bad as the elements of harmony, but I wished yet again that I still had my armor. "Damn it." I let out a bunch of curses both human kinds and pony kinds.

I finally transformed back into my human form. I was still weakened, but at least I wasn't bleeding anymore. "Crap. This is totally not my day."

"Nightmare Moon...?"

I turned towards Twilight. "Do me a favor. Call me Sarah. It's shorter and I'm much more used to it." I told her, while slowly getting up. I was a little shaky on my legs, but managed to hold myself together. "Remind to buy myself a new set of armor." I told her, while dusting off my pants.

"We need to either reestablish the shield or get rid of the queen. Either way, we need to act quickly. The longer we take, the higher the chances we start loosing civilians. They need us alive, but that doesn't mean they're not going to start killing a few."

I looked over to Shining Armor. "I guess the shield is out of question. Oh and pro tip Twilight, don't tell strangers security details." I pointed at myself and changed my eyes for a few seconds. "You never know. The stranger might be not so strange."

I blocked a couple of shots with my shield. "Guess I better get back to work." I muttered turning around to the changeling queen. _I seriously hope I got the idea into Cadance head. I hope she has been even listening. Damn, my chest hurts._

Two hands came in handy, no pun intended. I just could now shoot two beams in two different directions, without the need to weaken them. In exchange of course my mobility was not as good without the ability to fly. I quickly changed that by getting on my skateboard and yes, this time I took the insect spray with me.

I started rolling, putting magic into my entire body, so I could smash every enemy out of my way. The changelings focused on me, since I was the weakest alicorn around at the moment, meaning I couldn't focus on Chrysalis. Honestly, I think that one hit had been enough to turn the tides to her favor in our little struggle.

Good thing Cadance DID listen to me and got the right idea of how to get the shield back. She was now with Shining Armor, holding him with her forelegs. "Shiny, you need to bring the shield back."

"I...I'm sorry Cady, but..."

"It's useless. He's out of juice. Chrysalis sucked his magic along with his love." I called out to them to give them a little push.

"My love will be all the strength you need." I swear she said that phrase as if she was in an opera. "Oh how touching. I think I'm going to cry. What a joke." Chrysalis laughed.

"Seriously? I was like that?" I asked while punching the jaw of another changeling. And the next one came right up to replace his comrade and guess what? There were three more with him or her. I can't make out any gender with those guys. The drones all look the same.

One of them was really close and I sprayed the insect spray right into his/her nose. I'm not shitting you, it knocked him out completely. The other three changelings looked at what I was holding in my hand and I looked at it too. "I swear this is just some cheap insect spray I bought in the store next block."

Sadly, I didn't come to test this thing on a changeling queen, because Shining and Cadance went on with their trick, causing a huge pink bubble shield to extent all over the place, which knocked every changeling away, including Chrysalis. I just hoped the comics wouldn't come true, because I was so not in the mood to fight that bug queen again.

I let out a silent breath and leaned myself against the last pillar standing. I was sweating bullets. Levitating over my bag, I opened it and took out a bottle with water and emptied it as quickly as possible. "Bro was right. I should have taken some weapons with me." I muttered to myself.

"Bro?" I heard an all too familiar voice. I rolled my eyes. "You know, Luna's memories already told me that you had a habit of sneaking up on everyone, when you were younger." I turned towards Celestia. She had a bunch of injured guards with her, who looked at me pretty afraid. "You better send them back to kindergarten. I think they're about to piss their pants."

Celestia looked at me confused. "Right, forgot ponies usually don't wear clothes. Is a matter of human speech." I took out another bottle, my last one, and opened it. "So, why am I not dead? Oh come on, don't gimme that face, you had over 30 seconds to kill me and I'm still here. What's up with that?"

The horns of the guards glowed up. I gave them a deadpan look, before I took a sip of my bottle. "Guys, I may be not in top form anymore, but do you really think a bunch of guards who struggle against a bunch of changeling drones are a match for me?"

Celestia's horn glowed up. Luna and her night guard decided to join up. "Now we're talking." I looked over to Luna who narrowed her eyes at me. "So? What are you waiting for? Take your revenge on me. That's what you want, ain't it?"

She didn't response. Her eyes narrowed even more. "Thou woke us up. Thou knew we would notice thou trying to raise our moon. Why didst thou do that?"

"Hmph, so you noticed? Thanks for the confirmation, now I owe my brother 20 bugs." I closed my bottle and put it away. "What brother?" Celestia asked.

"Can we please go somewhere, where I can sit down?"

"No." Celestia said sternly.

"Right." I deadpanned. "Just gimme a sec, where did I leave it?" I searched through my bag. "Bingo~" I chanted in a sing-song voice. I took out the photograph of my family and showed it to them. Luna levitated it a little forcefully out of my hand.

"My family." I explained to them. "Family?" Celestia asked.

"I don't really get it myself." I told them, taking the photo back. "I was born on a planet called earth. Very creative name, don't you think? Jokes aside, for 16 years I pretty much lived a normal human life. I don't suppose you know anything about it. Anyways, when I turned 16, things got a little crazy for a few weeks. I remembered stuff" I made some gestures with my hand "first my time on the moon. Then one after another Luna's memories came to me. I don't have them all, but a good amount. Hey, belief me, I can live without them." I told Luna as she gave me a disgusted look.

"I remembered who I really was and then my last moments on Equestria." I looked over to Twilight, who was standing next to her friends, brother and soon to be sister-in-law. The other two alicorns turned around as well, one at a time, so one could keep her eyes on me. When everypony focused on me again, I continued.

"Last but not least my magic returned. Humans normally don't have magic, so it needed a hell lot of convincing to show my family who I really am. In the end I needed to make it night during lunchtime." I snickered at the memory. "The next two years, everything just went on. I knew you wouldn't welcome me back, so I thought I just spend the rest of eternity on my new home. You know, get to a good college, make carrier, have some kids, influence the governments to change the world to the better. Still haven't figured that one out though. Their weapons are just over the top."

"So why did you come back?" Twilight asked walking up. I smiled down at her. "Curiosity. It was getting on my nerves. Why the hell did the elements not kill me? Why giving me a second a chance to live a normal life? Was it even the elements fault? Questions over questions, it was driving me nuts. So, I hooked my magic up to the sun and moon of earth, opened a portal and landed here."

"But it doesn't make sense. Your defeat happened less than a year ago and you stated-"

"Use your brain Celestia!" I cut her off. "I traveled who knows how far! You, Luna and I know how many things can go wrong traveling between worlds. I was lucky there's no other magic user on earth to use the power of the sun or moon or else I might have collapsed the second I landed here. So, satisfied?" I asked.

Celestia and Luna exchanged a glance. "So what now? Oh I know, how about you start apologizing to Twilight?" Everypony gave me a shocked/confused glance. "She told me her story, not knowing who I was of course. I know how friends are supposed to act. Hell I already told you I got a couple friends back at home. The closest of them even know who and what I am."

I could see it on their faces. "Don't belief me? Then we're done here." I picked up my skateboard. "Later suckers."

"Wait!" I recognized Twilight's voice, yet Celestia and Luna had let their guard down enough for me to safely teleport away.


	3. Chapter 3

**First impressions in Ponyville**

Honestly? I had no plan whatsoever on what to do next. And to be honest: I was pissed off. I don't know why, I mean, I expected nothing less from them. It would have been pretty idiotic for them to belief that I changed just like that, especially since only a couple of months passed from their point of view.

Still, a few trees of the Everfree Forest were unlucky enough to feel my stupid wrath.

"DAMMIT! Why the heck am I so pissed?!" I shouted as I shot out another laser, destroying a bunch of trees. Normally I wouldn't be able to do that, but you know how anger works sometimes, right? Anyways, after calming down I took a lot of deep breaths and took a look at my surroundings.

"Wooops. Was that...me?" I sweatdropped. I was surrounded by tons of ash piles and the only clean spot in the area was the one I was standing on. "I guess that makes this place a bad camping side." Again I tried to see everything with dry humor. It certainly helps, when the entire world hates you, unless those nightmare moon cults from the fandom are actually true.

There were still a few hours of sunlight left, meaning still some time left for me to look for a nice campsite. I know as Nightmare Moon I'm supposed to be nocturnal and all that, but I'm so used in staying up all day although during the night I recover faster and have a larger portion of magic reserves. Stupid school life, I blame it all on you.

Of course my first thoughts were going to the old castle ruins, but wouldn't that be a little too obvious? So, first things first, I got on my board and started slowly rolling down the "path", if you could call it that. Just because I'm one of the main villains in this world, doesn't mean the creatures in this forest aren't stupid enough to try and kill me.

I kept on rolling and made some interesting discoveries, such as a hideout for Timberwolves, dancing plants, interesting colored berries and even a vampire bat pony. Poor sucker wanted to get my blood for waking him up, but one electric shock was enough to scare him away.

Unfortunately the entire day I couldn't find any suitable place to sleep, so all I could do was stop and leaned myself against the next best tree that didn't look even remotely deadly. I started emitting small portions of magic, which on the downside made it easier to track me, but on the upside the creatures now knew I was way stronger than they would ever be and leave me alone. It would have been easier to just change into Nightmare Moon, but I didn't want to deal with my injured wing right now. With luck it would simply heal overtime or I could speed up the process with magic.

I got a little more reckless by collecting firewood around the area and starting an actual fire. Next I took out my blanket and made it myself comfortable by leaning against the tree I've chosen. "This will take some getting used to." I muttered before I used a sleep spell on myself.

XIII

Celly must have thought she could keep me away from her little ponies, by letting the sun shine extra bright the next day. But all she managed to accomplish was annoying the heck out of me. I just had to place myself where the sun could fully shine through the branches of the trees.

As you can probably guess, I'm not exactly a morning person and I didn't exactly have a pleasant sleep, even with my spell. A tree isn't exactly comfortable, you know. Groggily I got up and slowly started packing my stuff. I then noticed that I had no more water with me. Not that I needed it, but being thirsty the whole time is totally not comfortable, while being a human. It is acceptable while being an alicorn, but I'm pretty sure my wing needed more than one night to fully recover.

"I should have taken a map of Equestria with me from the internet." I muttered while stuffing my blanket into my bag. I didn't even bother getting rid of the remnants of the campfire, but I did take care of the magic traces I left with my method of keeping the wildlife away. Within half an hour I was ready to leave.

My first action was to levitate myself up in order to get a grasp of where I actually was. As it turned out I wasn't that far away from Canterlot. I figured going back there after the scene I made the day before wouldn't be the smartest thing. Ponyville was the next thing that came to mind and since I've already been there, teleporting there would be easy. I had to start somewhere and I figured the elements wouldn't be around, so I could leave a good first impression without anypony screaming out who I was.

I teleported a little away from the town, next to a river. I drank some water, filled up my bottles and started skating into town. As soon as I reached the outskirts, I got a lot of stares on my account. Sadly I couldn't increase my pace really otherwise I would have crashed into somepony. Oh well, that somepony ended up crashing into me with pretty high speed. That little filly must have used a ramp or something, how else would she have been able to hit my head?

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

I lost balance and hit the ground roughly with an orange filly on my face. I slowly picked her up with my hand and placed her next to me. I supported myself on my left elbow, while rubbing my head with my right hand. "Duuuuude~..." I said, while getting back to my senses. I looked down at the filly, who was herself rubbing her forehead. "Sorry miss..." She stopped speaking, when she saw just into what exactly she crashed into. Her eyes were shot wide, it just looked too adorable.

"Uh..."

"I'm what's called a human. My name is Sarah." I told Scootaloo. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Umm, y-yes?" I suspected as much. After all the stunts the CMC pulled off, it was no surprise she would come out undamaged after that little impact.

"Good to hear." I replied, sitting up completely. "Need any help?"

"Uh no. I'm fine." she said with a little more confidence as she got up on her own. Various ponies were watching us. They all took a step back when I got up to my full size. "Okay. Next time do me a favor and crash into one of them." I chuckled getting my skateboard. The filly smiled sheepishly in return, but that smile was soon replaced with curiosity and awe.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked.

"This? It's called a skateboard. Kind of like your scooter, just the wheels are enchanted so I won't lose balance so easily over a dirt path or something. These things are usually made for flat grounds. By the by, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Scootaloo, the fastest scooter racer over all Equestria."

_Somepony has way too much influence on the filly._

"Well Scootaloo, I'd challenge you to a race, but sadly I got things to do. See ya around." A race would have been really nice, but we did it on a later date. I had a sudden idea of how to win some browny points with Twilight, since she was somewhat on good terms with me. I wasn't that sure.

As you can guess, I was on my way to the library now. Ponyville is smaller than shown in the show, so it didn't take me long to find the unique building, which most likely was still alive. I was surprised that nopony stopped me from what I was doing, but then again, the streets were awfully empty at this moment. I didn't pay much attention until I noticed I wasn't dodging any ponies anymore. They treated me like they treated Zecora the first time they saw her. Well, at least they didn't worship me. I read enough fanfics about Nightmare Moon cults.

When I arrived at the library, I could feel multiple eyes staring at me from somewhere. Pony stalkers; that would give me some weird dreams the following days. Anyways, I picked up my board and walked inside. I needed to really crouch down in order to get inside. I was surprised to see that the windows let enough light inside, so no lamps were needed. And oh jeez, there were a ton of books in here. And I mean A TON!

"Sweet Louise. Mom would sell her soul in order to live in this place." I snickered behind my palm. "Is somepony here?" I heard a young male voice calling from upstairs, followed by soft, hasty taps. When Spike saw me, he immediately stopped in his tracks, looking at me with those big adorable eyes. Seriously, in person, Spike is pretty adorable cute.

"Sup bro." I greeted him.

"It TALKS?!" he exclaimed. I crossed my arm and gave him an angry glare. "Hey, just 'cause you see a new species, doesn't mean you have to be all rude, you know. You don't see me screaming and running away, just 'cause you're a dragon."

"Oh...eh sorry. I was just...surprised, yeah."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Well at least you didn't try to kill me, so I guess I can call myself lucky." I told him. "But enough of that, I got important info for you."

"Huh? For me?"

"Yeah, in case you don't already know it, but then you wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." He protested, putting his tiny fists on his sides. "You know about the wedding in Canterlot, right?"

"Yes? That was yesterday, right?"

"Well~, it's not that easy. I was exploring some caves; you see I'm looking for something, when I met a unicorn called Twilight in there."

"Twilight? What was she doing in some caves?" he asked me.

"That's a little more complicated. I think I just tell you, what she told me."

And so I started telling him. I was surprised he even believed me, but I had to keep in mind that this land was all sunshine and rainbows, well most of the time. His eyes widened more and more as I continued with my story.

"I decided to teleport out afterwards. I'd have come sooner, but the fight totally exhausted me. I can't even now teleport the two of us to Canterlot."

"Aw that sucks! I know! I can write a letter to the princess and she can send a chariot or something. She just has to, I mean, Twilight is like my older sister." He jumped up (we placed ourselves to the ground, while I told him the story) and was about to run off, but I caught his tiny, scaly arm. It felt amazing (NOT in the erotic way).

"Hey, let me go!"

"I said I don't have enough magic to teleport the two of us. I have enough to teleport one of us."

"R-really?"

"You ready?"

"You bet!"

"All right. Oh tell everypony I said hi. My name's Sarah."

"Spike. Thanks again Sarah."

"No prob." said and teleported him out. I actually lied. There was a chance I could have gone with him, depending on how strong the barriers were Celestia and Luna put up, if there were any at all. I put a lot of magic into the teleportation, so no matter what, Spike would end up in Canterlot in one piece. And just like that I had the entire library for me.

"Okay, now I need to find the right book." Skating through Ponyville while being chased by two angry alicorns sounded like fun, but way too risky. All I wanted right now was getting the book about the legend of the elements and then get the fuck outta there. Just then, another problem rose up. I was getting really hungry. I didn't realize how less I have eaten the past hours.

I rubbed my stomach in a comforting matter, as I excited the library and locked the door with a quick spell. After hearing the faint click sound, I walked away thinking as to how I could possibly satisfy my stomach, without stealing anything. The only thing that came into my mind was hunting something, but my wing was still injured.

Then as I combined the words pony and food in my head, something else came up. I could eat flowers from the ground in my pony form. Imagine how ridiculous this would look, but I didn't exactly want to steal anything. So eating flowers it is, but not before teleporting far, far away from Ponyville.

XIII

I reappeared on a hill not too far away from the town and with plenty of different flowers on it. After placing my stuff on the ground, I transformed and started eating the different flowers on the ground. Maybe I should have disguised myself as a real horse or should have transformed into a filly that's just having a fun day.

Flowers are pretty tasty, although with wild flowers it is like with wild berries. Some of them are really sweet, but the once that didn't grow properly or didn't get enough sunlight, tasted rather sour or bitter.

After I somewhat filled my stomach, I inspected my fried wing. "Darn bug queen, got me good there." I mumbled to myself. I moved my wing a little bit and stop immediately, hissing in pain. "Note to self: don't move wing."

I used a few analytical spells in order to see what the actual damage was. It didn't look too good. I was surprised I could move my wing at all or that it didn't need to be amputated. Still, Chrysali's magic extended the time of a regular recovery up to six months at least after my personal prediction. That is INCLUDING alicorn recovery. Happens, when you don't block the attack with any kind of shield, you know.

"Alright Sarah. Healing spells aren't exactly your thing, but you gotta pull it off, if you want to fly anytime soon again." I encouraged myself and my horn started glowing up. Immediately I wished I would have restrained myself or something, because I had a hard time not cramping up or anything. I tried to heal my wing in one go, but needed to relax after a few minutes.

I panted heavily, sweating bullets and all that stuff. I managed to get back feeling into my wing, which was BAD. It hurt like no tomorrow and itched like the worst itch you ever had times 20 in the strength of 35. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but it was annoying as hell.

After some recovering I tried again, but was quickly interrupted by some chatting.

"Look mom! Somepony left their stuff here!"

"Dinky, wait up!" I heard a sudden crash, followed by an "OW!"

"Are you alright mom?"

"Yes, don't worry about me."

The voices were coming from the other side of the hill. Huh, I thought I had hidden my stuff well enough behind that rock. I myself was hiding inside high grass, so I wasn't spotted THAT easily. My color still stuck out.

"Maybe we should take a look inside and see if we can find anything that tells us, who it belongs to." I started sneaking up on them.

"No Dinky, that's not the right thing to do. The pony this belongs to might be still nearby. We should wait and if nopony shows up, we'll bring it to the town hall."

"You don't need. I'm right here."

"Oh that's go- oh-oh-...NIGHTMARE MOON!" Derpy Hooves exclaimed in shock. I'm not joking; I totally forgot to go back into my human form. The grey pony stumbled backwards, fell over my skateboard and hit her head on the rock. She lost consciousness and blood was coming out of the back of her head. "Ouch." I flinched.

"MOM!" Dinky shouted and ran towards her mother. "Mommy, wake up. Wake up!" She was on the verge of tears and shaking the seemingly lifeless body.

"Calm down." I told the filly and walked up to her mother.

"S-s-s-s-stop!" The unicorn filly walked in front of her mother, trembling in fear. I bent down to her level, hoping to be able to reduce her panic a little bit. "I'm not going to eat her or anything. I want to help her."

"Don't lie! You're Nightmare Moon! You're evil! You eat fillies and colts on Nightmare Night!"

"Well, it isn't exactly Nightmare Night, is it?" I asked with a smile. "Ehh..."

"Don't worry. I'm just here to help your mother. Will you let me help her?" Dinky sniffled and nodded. "Mhm." After getting Dinky's permission, I walked over to Derpy. "A lot of blood flows through the head. These wounds normally look worse than they actually are." I calmly explained as I pointed my horn at Derpy's wound. "Healing spells aren't my field of expertise, but I'm confident I can close a wound." My horn glowed up and started the healing procedure.

The bleeding stopped after a few seconds and the wound closed just a minute after I started the spell. "Done." I stood up and hissed, when I accidentally moved my wing.

"M-m-m-miss Nightmare Moon? A-a-are y-y-you -a-a-alright?" Dinky asked me. I was shocked to hear that she was even worried about my health, but at the same time it was just too cute of her. "I'll be fine. But we should get your mom to hospital, just in case I overlooked something." _What the hell am I doing? Why am I levitating her on my back? I should just teleport her and Dinky there, though her school mates might call her a liar, when she tells them about me. Screw it. If I wanna pull this off, I need to go to the extreme._


End file.
